This invention relates generally to antistatic treatment of electrically charged objects, and more particularly concerns improvements in ion generation and dispensing apparatus for altering the static charge on work surfaces.
In certain processing operations there has long been a need for removing static charge from work surfaces. Typical processing apparatus where static charge builds up on fiber or paper surfaces includes the following: feeder aprons in cotton gin stands, cotton gin lint cleaners, slides and overhead feed distributors, rollers in cotton roller gins, textile mill card webs, sliver and tow, and looms for processing either natural or synthetic fibers, paper handling equipment such as printing presses and rug fiber manufacturing, process, handling and transporting equipment and hair treating apparatus. In addition, moving particles and material, and even people walking over rugs and other surfaces often generate static charge, the intensity of which can be increased by weather conditions, including temperature and humidity. Such charge build-up often results in balling, sticking and jamming of the fiber, paper or hair being processed, inhibiting the efficiency of the processing operation. Past efforts to solve this problem have not proved to be entirely satisfactory, and do not offer the unusual features and advantages of the present invention, insofar as we are aware. In this regard, the invention represents significant improvements over apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,344 to Smith et al.